un par de palabras
by MGabu
Summary: fiesta de 18 años para shikamaru preguntones y preguntonas.... una decision tomada.. podra neji impedir que se vaya..? jeje ok es un mal summary solo leanlo plis.. y dejen su review nejixten 3 capi ARRIBA! LEAN LA PARTE DE LA VOTACIÓN..!
1. un par de palabras

Un par de palabras

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen sino sakura no seria tan estupida y llorona x3 sin ofender y aparecerían muchísimo mas tenten y neji xD

Canciones: 1.**Parte de el **–la sirenita

2._si no te tengo a ti-_ hombres g

3.solo un par de palabras – hombres g

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

-no crees que la noche es bonita...-dijo la castaña

-mhm - recibió por respuesta

-.. a mi me gustan mucho las noches como esta...

-mmm...

-sobretodo por las estrellas.. siempre me a gustado pedir deseos-dijo mientras soltaba una risita.. –aunque.. también me gusta mucho la luna.. nose.. siento que es como si tuvieras alguien con quien platicar.. y alguien que te hace compañía-decía mientras esbozaba un media sonrisa en sus labios

-,...- esta vez no recibió respuesta alguna

-aa.. creo que ya llegamos n.n

-mhm- se limito a decir el castaño mientras abría la puerta...

-tenten!! Neji..!! –se oyó un grito a lo lejos

-sakura..un.n-dijo un poco nerviosa la castaña

-vaya pero hasta que llegan...déjenme adivinar ...estaban entrenando.. de veras pero es que uno de estos días este hyuga te va a matar sin omitir claro matarse a si mismo...-dijo la pelirosa..- con una mano el la cadera y con la otra haciendo seña de negación

-jaja un.n-serio mientras se rascaba torpemente la nuca

-sakura creo que mejor deja los regaños para otra ocasión...-dijo el uchiha que se encontraba a lado suyo...

-aa.. si si tienes razón lo bueno es que llegaron antes que shikamaru...

-jaja sisis.. y cuando llega el..-dijo intentando cambiar de tema...

-tenten..-se oyó otra voz...

-temari..n.n!!

-vaya a ustedes siii que les gusta llegar tarde.. pero bueno loo bueno es que llegaron...

-jeje perdón por el retrazo.. pero díganme en que ayudo...

-a claro claro mira.. puedes ayudarme a poner los bocadillos en la mesa

la castaña iba a ayudar a su amiga.. cuando... alguien la detuvo – que pasa..??-el castaño quien le había detenido hizo la cabeza hacia la izquierda señalando el lugar donde se encontraban lee y kiba- Luego nos vemos-respondió ella... con una sonrisa en sus labios-cuando volteo se encontró con una temari tratando de matar a naruto

-NARUTO QUE NO TE COMAS EL PASTEL TE LO HE REPETIDO 100,000VECES...!!-gritaba temari mientras estrangulaba a naruto...

-temari tranquila..-e decían sus amigas...

-AHÍ VIENEEEEE.!!!-grito kiba...!!

-QUE::!!! Le dije a choji que se tardara...-gritaba temari...-ya prepárense...

-SORPRESAAAA..!!!-gritaron todos

-tzz.. pero si que son ruidosos-se oyó la voz del siempre tranquilo shikamaru

-felicidades shikamaru..!!-le dijo la rubia a su novio...

-..gracias temari...-"felicidades shikamaru" fue lo único que se escucho decir durante varios minutos.. pero con forme fue pasando el tiempo los temas fueron cambiando...

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

-... y como te va con shikamaru temari...-le pregunto la pelirosa ala rubia...

-..bien.. y a ti con sasuke..

-pues.. ahí vamos.. y tu hinata...?

-ehh.?? –contesto sonrojada hinata

-si que como te va con naruto...-dijo temari...

-pues... normal..-dijo aun mas nerviosa.. la oji chocolate

-y bueno.. dinos tenten.. tu como vas con el hyuga...??...-dijo intimidante temari...

-eehh..??-contesto la castaña...

-ahí no te hagas yo se que ustedes dos se traen algo..

-no pues... solo somos amigos...

-ajaaaaa...-dijo la pelirosa...

-holaaa...- dijo otra rubia...

-hola ino donde estabas...??-cambio de tema la castaña...

-no no no... no cambies de tema...

-que pasa-dijo desconcertada ino...

-estamos hablando de la relación de tenten y neji..

-que no tenemos nada..-dijo rápidamente

-aiii yo digo que si...- dijo curiosa la rubia la cual llevaba sujeto el pelo en una coleta alta

-no enserio...

-bueno entonces dinos algo tenten..-dijo interesada temari...-de que hablan tu y el hyuga normalmente...

-pues... yo diría que su fuerte no es hablar...-dijo sonrojada la interrogada

-entonces NO HABLAN..!!-grito la pelirosa...haciendo que todos voltearan a ver las

-muy poco y no creo que recuerde lo que digo... – contesto encogida la castaña..

-no tenias por que gritarlo frontuda.. dijo agresiva la rubia...

-cállate..!! ino cerda- le respondió rápidamente

-pero es que es casi imposible... que no hablen...dijo la otra rubia...

-bueno si es cierto..- concordó ino...

-claro por que en una pareja es muy importante la comunicación...-dijo sakura

-cierto -dijeron todas... mirándose unas a otras...y afirmando con la cabeza

-PERO ES QUE NO SOMOS PAREJA...-grito la castaña.. que al percatarse de las miradas de todo el mundo se pudo roja de la pena y opto por salir del lugar caminando lo mas rápido que le permitieran sus piernas

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

-hey... y que como te va con tu relación con temari... shikamaru...-comento kiba

-pues... bien.. es una muchacha tranquila-contesto tan tranquilo como siempre...

-y a ti sasuke... como te va con la escandalosa de sakura

-pues...sigo vivo...–dijo el muy conversativo uchiha...

-y tu naruto ke onda con hinata...-dijo curioso kiba...

-pues... hinata –chan.. es una niña muy linda..:D-dijo con una gran sonrisa el rubio...

-y tu lee... me dijeron que estabas saliendo con tenten...-dijo divertido kiba... mientras los demás esperaban observar la expresión del hyuga...

-bueno si hemos estado saliendo... pero nada formal.. –dijo lee..con tono de galán y tratando de observarla cara de su compañero y siempre enemigo-claro que yo no tendría inconveniente con llegar algo mas formal.. pues.. ella...

-jhjhjh...-se oyó una risa entre dientes de neji

-de que te ríes..!!...neji-dijo señalándolo y fingiendo enojo lee...

-de que no creo que alguien como tenten se fije en alguien como tu

-qué.. por que no... no será que...-dijo lee.

-estas celoso...-dijeron todos ala vez... esperando la reacción del hyuga...

-mhh yo celoso de lee.. no.. aparte se que no ha estado saliendo contigo.. ya que ella y yo hemos estado entrenado todos los días...comemos y cenamos juntos así que no hay manera de que salieran juntos...-dijo con una media sonrisa en los labios...

-y quien dije que no nos vemos en la noche en su departamento...-dijo tratando de continuar lee...

-...-el hyuga alzo una ceja en forma reprobatoria..

-espera espera.. lee-dijo interesado kiba...-entonces pasan todo el día juntos...??

-...-no recibió repuesta...

-tomare eso como un si entonces...

-son novios..?-dijo naruto un poco indiscreto..

-no..-dijo secamente el hyuga...con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas

-pero te gusta...??...-pregunto shikamaru... al percatarse de esto

-pues...-la respuesta del castaño fue interrumpida cuando escucharon un grito que los hizo voltear a todos...

-PERO ES QUE NO SOMOS PAREJA...-y luego observaron como una tenten roja, temblorosa por los nervios y con los ojos un poco cristalizados salía casi volando del lugar

-tenten- dijo lee..

-bueno... neji...-para cuando todos volvieron.. hacia la mesa.. la sorpresa fue que neji ya no estaba...

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

-la decisión... aunque no estoy segura de que sea la mejor debo cumplir... con mis compromisos

-a donde vas a ir..??-dijo una vos tierna

-hinata...-dijo secando sus lagrimas...

-tranquila...pero dime que ocurre

**Quiero que sepas que bien estás**

**Quisiera poder quedarme a tu lado**

**Me gustaría tanto verte feliz**

-Me voy a ir de la aldea... por un tiempo...-dijo la castaña

-pero por que..??-dijo con cierta tristeza su amiga

-tengo que cumplir un compromiso en suna –respondió ella

-y cuando regresas...?

-no lo se...-dijo dejando caer una lagrima... su amiga la abrazo y ambas comenzaron a llorar, sin percatarse de que cierto hyuga había escuchado la conversación

-"realmente se ira..?"pensaba el castaño...mientras observaba aquella conmovedora escena...

-"pero.. por que no me había dicho nada..."-decía enojado para si mismo- "siempre discutimos por eso... por que nunca me quiere decir cuando se encuentra mal..."

_Yo no tengo a nadie sobre quien escribir.._

_Nadie que se enfade_

_y nadie con quien discutir..._

_No tengo nadie con quien.._

_intentar sobrevivir..._

_No tengo con quien bailar..._

_descalzos por Madrid..._

-"no puede irse... sino ya me hubiera dicho... hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos.. yo seria el primero en enterarme si ella se fuera... o..."-detuvo sus pensamiento s el hyuga al escuchar que volvían a entablar conversación

-pero tenten.. no entiendo aun por que te vas?

-hinata ya te dije.. tengo un compromiso que cumplir...

-pero y cuando te vas..??

-mañana.. temprano...

-y dime tenten...

-si..?

-neji ya lo sabe..??

-no... aun no...-dijo con cierta tristeza en la mirada...-y no quiero que le digas...-el hyuga sintió una fuerte punzada.."por que no querrá que lo sepa"

-pero el debería saber... depuse de todo.. son buenos amigos..

-lo se hinata.. pero yo... no podría despedirme de el...

-entiendo.. pero..

-prométemelo hinata.. prométemelo..-dijo tomado las manos de su amiga

-esta bien...-dijo con una dulce sonrisa su tierna amiga

-gracias hinata...

-pero dime... tu realmente amas a...- el hyuga escuchaba con atención- neji...-el hyuga sintió como el cuerpo se le para lizo y como su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido y fuerte

**Y disfrutar bajo el sol**

**Tu compañía sin condición**

**Yo volveré, ya lo verás, por ti vendré**

-hinata... si yo vuelvo... seria solo por el...-dijo con la cara llena de lagrimas..

-"entonces realmente si se va..."-dijo mirando hacia la luna... "pero si ella se va... yo no tendré con quien entrenar... "-dijo esbozando una media sonrisa

_Si yo no te tengo a ti..._

_Si no estás cerca de mi..._

_Si no me besas ni abrazas..._

_¿que será de mi sin ti?..._

_Si yo no te tengo a ti..._

_¿para que quiero vivir?.._

_Si yo no te tengo a ti..._

-"no puedo dejar que se vaya... sin ella no esta aquí...nunca podré tenerla...y yo... la necesito... yo... la quiero.." pensaba el hyuga.. mientras las dos amigas continuaban su platica...

-tenten y porque no le dices a neji lo que sientes..??

-pues.. lo he intentado pero... no tengo el suficiente valor...

-tenten yo se que si le dijeras lo que sientes el no te dejaría ir por ninguna razón... por favor ... no lo dejes solo...

-me gustaría hinata...realmente me gustaría...

-bueno iré a dentro...-dijo la ojiblanca parándose...

-yo me quedare un rato mas-le dijo con una tierna sonrisa en los labios.. y unos ojos cristalizados

-luego nos vemos-dijo la joven antes de desaparecer...

**No sé qué hacer, cuándo será**

**Pero yo debo aquí regresar**

**Siento que sí, puedo formar parte de él**

-debería ir con ella..-dijo en voz baja el hyuga..- pero que tal si ella no quiere mi compañía...

-seguro la querrá...-se oyó una voz atrás de el...

-lee...

-a ella siempre le a gustado mucho tu compañía...-dijo lee con una sonrisa

-...-

-y ella siempre te a querido...y no solo como amigo...

-como sabes eso lee...-dijo un poco impresionado el hyuga

-siempre hemos sido tres... y por lógica no te va a decir eso a ti verdad..??-dijo con una enorme sonrisa en la boca

-y ya te dijo que se va a suna...-dijo el con expresión sarcástica...

-si... pero me pidió que no te dijera nada...

-lo mismo le dijo a hinata.. no entiendo por que..

-pues.. porque despedirte de la persona que mas quieres no es fácil... o si neji..

-...-el castaño solo se le quedo observando

-no creo que vaya ser fácil despedirte de ella

-no..-dijo el con tristeza... lee tenia razón no seria fácil...

-pero tu podrías hacer que no se fuera... por ti ella seguro no cumpliría ese compromiso...-dijo poniendo pose de niño bien- así que ve... le dijo empujándolo haciendo que cayera enfrente de tenten...

_Si yo no te tengo a ti,_

_¿para qué seguir?..._

_¿Para qué escribir canciones,_

_a quién quiero mentir?_

_Para que un par de palabras..._

_te quiero y no lloraré.._

_Para que todas esas lágrimas.._

_que caen sobre un papel.._

-neji..-dijo asustada.. la castaña...

-ten...ten...-dijo el castaño parándose rápidamente...

-que haces aquí..-dijo nerviosa la kunochi secándose... rápidamente una lagrima

-venia a ver por que saliste del lugar tan rápido...

-aaa... es que necesitaba aire...-le dijo con una dulce sonrisa

-mm..

-emm.. espera cuanto tiempo tienes afuera...??-dijo la castaña nerviosa de que el hyuga hubiera escuchado su conversación con hinata

-mm.. pues hace poco... salí porque vi que no regresabas...

-aaa..

-y por que llorabas..??-dijo neji con un poco de nerviosismo

-aaa.. pues.. es que me desespere tantito.. este pero estoy bien...-dijo ella regalándole una tierna sonrisa

-mm.. –el la miro.. y luego camino hacia donde se encontraba y se sentó junto a ella lo miro... y dejo escapar otra lagrima...

-tranquila no llores...-le dijo el mirando al cielo...

Y sabrás que te quiero… 

Y que siempre te querré.

Solo un par de palabras,

te diré.

-neji.. yo...-dijo mientras rompía a llorar...

-tranquila -se limito a decir el castaño

-es que yo...-el la volteo a ver con su mirada siempre fría...

-tenten...que ocurre "acaso no pensara decirme..."-pensaba mientras el ojiblanco

-...- pero no recibió respuesta " no puedo dejar que se vaya... pero.. si ella.. no me dice... no lograre nada..."

-neji...- dijo como murmullo la ojichocolate...- quiero que me prometas algo...-dijo secando unas cuantas lagrimas...

-mhm...

-prométeme... que si alguna vez... yo me voy de konoha...-dijo mientras temblaba de miedo y frió...-prométeme... que no me olvidaras...-la castaña lo observo el miraba fijamente al cielo... y luego cerro los ojos...ella que tenia su mirada en el sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho...

Solo un par de palabras

Solo un par de palabras

Solo un par de palabras

te diré.

-creo que la noche es bonita- dijo el castaño regalándole una sonrisa a la muchacha ella volvió llorar y se aferro fuertemente a neji- hace frió y estas empapada será mejor que vayamos a tu casa para que te cambies...-mas sin embargo la muchacha seguía aferrada a el... derramando lagrimas por montón... el la separo...le miro y dijo...-vamos no quiero que te enfermes sino mañana no podremos entrenar... ella limpio unas lagrimas y asintió con la cabeza... ambos se pusieron de pie... y se dirigieron... a casa de la kunochi... al parece.. esa no seria su ultima noche juntos...

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

bueno para los que no entendieron... tenten al inicio del fic le dice a neji que la noche era bonita... y neji solo respondió mhm.. por lo que ella creía que el siempre la tiraba a loca básicamente.. y cuando neji dijo que la noche era bonita tenten entendió que aunque no era expresivo el si ele ponía atención en todo lo que decia

bueno ai ta jaja la vrd es que no tenia nada que hacer jaja vale y oigan sean buenoe smu primer fic de naruto .. jaja de mi pareja fav..:Damo a neji kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.!! Bueno los dejo dejenme un review no sean malos.. jaja.. bueno ciaoO..!


	2. quedate!

Un par de palabras

Disclaimer: naruto no es mió sino sakura no seria tan perdedora.. jajaja... y verían a neji y tenten hasta por las coladeras jajaja continué este fic a petición de hyuga-ten, lalii-chan y Rodrigo Mendoza jeje y porque tenia inspiración..!! y gracias keri01 por tu comentario

Canciones:

_Déjate amar_ - Kalimba

_**corazón partío**_ - Alejandro Sanz

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

quédate...!

El la observaba ella solo miraba el suelo, eso le hacia sentir un vacío, no sabia si había echo que se quedara y tampoco si lo lograría si ella no le decía..que se marchaba, pensar en eso le hizo sentir una punzada en el pecho, sabia que su ausencia le afectaría demasiado incluso mas que la perdida de su propio padre, dado, que ella había sido su sostén todo este tiempo...sabia que despedirse de ella seria difícil, por lo que debía hacer que se quedara... pues ahora sabia que no había nadie mas con quien quisiera compartir su vida... miro al cielo...y deseo que esa no fuera la ultima vez que la acompañara a casa...ella.. lo volteo a ver.. y el al sentir su mirada poso su ojos en esta.. y se deleito con eso ojos chocolate que tanto le gustaban... que en ese momento reflejaban cierta tristeza, ella entreabrió la boca y dijo-lo siento- para luego salir corriendo...el se quedó estático y luego tras cinco segundos corrió tras ella

_Te he buscado tanto_

_Y hoy que te he encontrado sé_

_Que no hay nadie más_

_Nunca he sido un santo_

_Debo confesarlo ya_

_Con honestidad_

Mientras corría sintió como pequeñas y cristalinas gotas de agua comenzaba a caer "debo alcanzarla pronto" pensó el hyuga, lo cual ocurriría muy rápido puesto que la kunochi había caído y había comenzado a llorar desconsoladamente, cuando la alcanzo el se puso a su altura.

-por que no me dices que te pasa-le dijo sosteniendo su barbilla

-por que eso seria doloroso y no quiero verte sufrir mas

-igual que a mí no me gusta verte sufrir...-le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos ella sollozó para luego aferrarse al cuerpo del castaño...-tranquila sea lo que sea estará bien...-al decir esto ella sollozó con mas intensidad.. por lo que el la abrazo con mas fuerza

-neji yo...-comenzó a decir la castaña- no quiero dejarte...

_Fueron tantas horas_

_Tan solo y triste_

_Hasta que te vi_

_Tú llenas mi vida_

_Tú llenas mi alma_

_Por eso siempre quédate aquí_

_Sólo déjate amar_

Ella sabia que el había estado demasiado tiempo solo y no quería aumentar su soledad pero.. que podía hacer.. ella tenia que marcharse eso no estaba en discusión.. mas sin embargo el solo echo de pensar en abandonarlo le dejaba un hueco en el estomago no podía pensar en lo destrozado que el joven quedaría... luego recordaba que el tenia a hinata.. y ella podría hacer que su soledad fuera menos... y luego dejaba de pensar en el y pensaba en ella misma no por ser egoísta.. pero sabia que ella no podría sobrevivir sin el...el era su mundo y lo había sido durante todos estos años.. aun cuando el parecía no sentir nada por ella, esta lo amaba desde lo mas profundo de su corazón y le bastaba el estar cerca de el para ser feliz... y ahora esa felicidad se iría y no realmente quería que se fuera

_Un océano entero_

_No me ha impedido llegar_

_Hasta donde estás_

_Todo lo que hago_

_Te lo quiero entregar_

_Y cada día más_

El no podía articular palabra no sabia que decir ella se iría y el solo podía pensar en lo doloroso que eso seria.. puesto que ella había sido su todo durante todos estos años, todo lo que hacia era por ella... si entrenaba por las tardes era solo para verla mas tiempo.. para pasar tiempo con ella...eso era su motivo de vivir, todas las mañana despertaba solo para ese momento.. el solo deseaba verla.. añoraba observar esos ojos chocolates en los que le encantaba perderse y ahora que se iba.. ese momento desaparecería y no tendría razón para existir.. no le importaba perder su propia vida pues lo único que le importaba era ella verla..sentirla cerca..

_Fueron tantas horas_

_Tan solo y triste_

_Hasta que te vi_

_Tú llenas mi vida_

_Tú llenas mi alma_

_Por eso siempre quédate aquí_

_Ámame y déjate amar_

_Puedes en mi confiar_

_Dime que estas sintiéndome_

_Y puedes al fin_

_Verte en mí_

_Verme en ti_

Ella comenzaba a temblar de frió... el decidió abrazarla con mas fuerza tratando de evitar esto... pero fue en vano la muchacha se estaba congelando por lo que el decidió levantarla de suelo y llevarla a su casa pero al intentarlo ella lo rechazo...

-lo siento neji pero no puedo.. debo irme... –dijo haciendo que el corazón del hyuga temblara del frió provocado por esas palabras

_**Tiritas pa' este corazón partío**_

_**tiri-ti-tando de frío**_

_**tiritas pa' este corazón partío**_

_**pa' este corazón**_

la kunochi se paro y salio corriendo sin antes dejarle un ultimo recuerdo al hyuga...un dulce y sincero beso el la mejilla... ella sabia que eso tal vez dolería mas pero al menos el sabría lo que ella sentía... y eso era lo que mas deseaba en ese momento... sabia que durante un tiempo este recuerdo siempre la atormentaría pero también sabia que algún día ambos lo superarían... pues después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma...aunque talvez después de neji no habría persona a la cual ella amara tanto.

_**Dar solamente aquello que te sobra**_

_**nunca fue compartir, sino dar limosna, amor**_

_**si no lo sabes tú, te lo digo yo**_

_**después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma**_

_**pero sé que después de ti, después de ti no hay nada**_

el cuerpo del hyuga no respondía quería correr tras ella pero solo podía observar como se alejaba... sentía.. un dolor que solo sintió cuando perdió a su padre.. y se preguntaba por que ella lo abandonaba por que si ella fue la hizo que sobreviviera la que lo hizo sentir vivo otra vez sabia que el no había sido muy expresivo durante este tiempo, pero si lo suficiente como para que ella supiera que el la apreciaba demasiado

_**¿Para qué me curaste cuando estaba herío**_

_**si hoy me dejas de nuevo el corazón partío?**_

Cuando por fin su cuerpo le obedeció corrió desesperado a alcanzarla...pues si ella no estaba el moriría eso era seguro..

Ella corría sin rumbo solamente quería alejarse de el.. pues.. el es lo único que la ata a konoha.. y ella debía irse.. así que debía romper aquel enlace.

"ella es la única que puede hacerme sentir querido no puedo dejar que se vaya" pensaba desperado el hyuga "ella es la única mujer que he podido amar y si ella se va moriré... al fin la alcance..."

-tenten deja de correr..!!- le grito el hyuga..

-..-

-tenten por favor... detente..-grito nuevamente al no recibir respuesta...

-no neji debo irme...-grito en respuesta la kunochi

-por favor para...!! tu...-se detuvo el ojiblanco- llenas mi vida... mi alma.. no quiero que te vayas...-estas palabras hicieron que l castaña fuera disminuyendo su velocidad hasta parar por completo

-y tu la mía... neji...-respondió ella.. mientras se volteaba

_Tú llenas mi vida_

_Tú llenas mi alma_

_Por eso siempre déjate amar_

_Porque no puedo si te vas respirar_

_Dime que estas sintiéndome_

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el frente hasta encontrarse uno frente al otro

-tenten tu eres.. la única que puede hacer que mi mundo gire yo te necesito eres la persona que mas necesito-dijo este tomándola por la cintura-y no puedo dejar que te vayas...-se acerco lentamente ala cara de la ojichocolate y le beso no era un beso salvaje pero si un beso sincero y que reflejaba todo el amor que le tenia a la kunochi ella correspondió el beso... y entreabrió la boca dejándole al hyuga explorar esa cavidad desconocida para el, terminaron el beso y ambos se sonrieron... el la tomo en sus brazos y desaprecio...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando llegaron al departamento de la castaña ella abrió la puerta mientras el joven esperaba...

Una ves adentro el castaño la beso esta vez con mas intensidad... ella que había estado deseando este momento no objeto por la acción del castaño... el cual ahora besaba su cuello...

-creo que deberías cambiarte...-dijo cesando los besos

-si tu también... creo que tengo ropa...

-te espero...-la ojichocolate fue a su cuarto y se cambio... regresando solo en un instante

-ten...-le dijo dándole un short y una camisa...

-y esto de donde lo sacaste..??

-lee lo dejo un día que no quisiste venir a ver películas con nosotros

-se quedo a dormir..??-dijo alzando una ceja...

-mj.. pero el durmió en el sofá...-dijo tranquila la kunochi

-aaa...

-ve a cambiarte...

-aaa si..- dijo un poco pensativo el hyuga mientras se dirigía al baño...cuando regreso la kunochi lo esperaba el la miro y se sentó junto a ella... y le dio un beso dulce y tierno en los labios

-te amo...-dijo mirándola- si te vas yo volveré a la oscuridad y no quiero eso... tu eres la luz de mi vida...

-tranquilo.. no te dejare...-dijo devolviéndole el beso este la recostó en el sillón de una manera delicada y suavemente para no hacerle daño a su amada comenzó a besarla... acariciarla...y sentirla como nunca la había sentido... aspirar su suave y dulce aroma.. que tanto la caracterizaba y que a el tanto le gustaba y hacia enloquecer... observo sus ojos esos ojos almendrados en los cuales el acostumbraba perderse...comenzó a acariciar su cabello aquel que pocas veces llevaba suelto pues ella decía que no era cómodo para entrenar... metió una mano por debajo de la blusa de la castaña.. sintiendo la piel de su vientre la cual era tersa... y tibia

_Déjate amar_

_¿Que no ves?_

_Que este amor_

_Es mi luz_

Ella sentía las carisias del hyuga aquellas que tanto añoraba.. sus besos los cuales llevaba años soñando... su aroma.. ese aroma... tan peculiar de el... aquel que hacia que se perdiera...su cabello.. aquel que siempre llevaba sujeto en una coleta baja... aquellos ojos blancos... que con una mirada podía enamorar y volver loca a cualquier chica...metió una mano bajo su playera y pudo sentir su cuerpo el cual estaba bien formado gracias a todo aquel entrenamiento que hacían... el acaricio su espalda lo que hizo que su piel se erizara... ambos podían sentir como sus cuerpos ardían de pasión... la volvió a besar y ella correspondió el beso el la miro... ella solo le sonrió... el la tomo en sus brazos.. y la llevo al cuarto... la metió en la cama y lo Luego se introdujo el... ella puso su cabeza en el pecho de el y se quedo profundamente dormida.. el solo paso su brazo alrededor de ella la beso en la frente ... la observo por unos instantes "es muy hermosa cuando duerme pensó antes de quedarse profundamente dormido con la esperanza de haber logrado que se quedara... pues hoy sabia... que ella era la uncica que iba poder amar en toda su vida

_Te he buscado tanto_

_Y hoy que te he encontrado sé_

_Que no hay nadie más_

jaja heyheyhey que creían que iba a haber lemon pues nooooo..!! jaja solo es una probadita bueno hay les dejo el segundo capi ajja y esperen el tercero jaja.. wooW es que me inspire jeje... y epero que les haya gustado este.. cap...:D dejen sus reviewsss..!!


	3. nota

Un par de palabras

Disclaimer: naruto no es mió sino tal vez sakura no existiría... y yo estaría en su lugar o si no en el lugar de tenten.. jaja i love neji!!!!!!! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Bueno todo el anime crédito es de masashi-sensei

Canciones:

_te soñé__- aleks syntek_

_hola...- narrado por neji_

-hola- –diálogos

hola- narración por parte de la autora

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

nota...

la luz que lastimaba mis ojos fue el motivo de mi despertar, mis pupilas poco a poco se fuero habituando a la luz... y comenzaron a dilatarse...lo primero que observaron.. fue a ti.. tan tranquila dormida.. quizás incluso soñando... eso era lo que precisamente hacia soñar...

_Te soñé,_

_Estaba despierto y te miré_

_Pensé soñar pues no creí que fuera real,_

_Tanta suerte al despertar_

_Y mirarte descansar_

_Segura y junto a mí._

_Al menos eso era lo que creía pero el calor que irradia tu cuerpo y ese aroma a uva que tanto te caracteriza... me decían lo contrario...y eso era lo que yo deseaba... que fuera realidad.. pues yo no quería verte marchar... yo anhelaba que esto fuera cierto... y estuvieras ahí junto a mi segura ... tranquila.. ya que una vida sin ti no tendría sentido..._

_Te soñé_

_Y estabas tan bella, tan mujer,_

_Pensé soñar_

_Pues no podía imaginar_

_Que sería de mi vida sin tu amor_

_Sin tu calor._

_cuando mi padre falleció... yo estuve solo y viví mucho tiempo así en soledad con rencor en mis venas y luego apareciste tu y me quitaste esa soledad...ese rencor... ese dolor... con el simple echo de tu presencia... mí corazón se libro de toda la maldad que había en el...la oscuridad... desapareció_

_Tuve momentos_

_De profunda soledad_

_Y ahora no lo creo_

_Y junto a ti me encuentro._

_Desesperado estuve a punto de caer_

_Y apareciste un día_

_Llegando hasta mi vida_

_Y te soñé_

_Por eso ahora debo estar soñando pues tenerte junto a mí seria tener demasiada suerte.. tener a la persona que tantas veces me a salvado de mis propios demonios..._

_Te soñé_

_Estaba despierto y te miré_

_Pensé, soñar_

_Pues no creí que fuera real_

_Tanta suerte al despertar_

_Y mirarte descansar_

_Segura y junto a mi_

_Aquella que cuando estuve apunto de caer..se adentro en el abismo solo por mi.. aquella a la que nunca le agradecí... y aun así me miraba con sus ojos llenos de cariño y me regalaba una tierna y dulce sonrisa... ahora mas que nunca quisiera darte las gracias por que el día que llegaste a mi vida salvaste mi alma y saturaste de felicidad mi corazón..._

_Tuve momentos_

_De profunda soledad_

_Y ahora no lo creo_

_Y junto a ti me encuentro._

_Desesperado estuve a punto de caer_

_Y apareciste un día_

_Llegando hasta mi vida_

_Y te soñé_

_Quisiera despertarte para decirte lo mucho que te amo...pero tengo miedo... miedo de que al hablarte despierte y que todo esto haya sido solo una ilusión... solo una maldita ilusión...has comenzado a abrir los ojos... y yo deseo que la ilusión no termine... quiero seguir mirándote descansar segura y junto a mi..._

_**Cuando abrí los ojos fuiste lo primo que observe seguro debía estar soñando... te sonreí y miraste... me acerque a ti deseando que esto no fuera otro de mis sueños... te bese tiernamente en los labios... tu calor tu sabor fueron los factores que me dijeron que por primera vez no estaba soñando...**_

_Estaba despierto y te...soñé._

-neji...-dijo la castaña...

-tenten...-respondió el...- dime.. que no te iras...

-no lo haré...-le dijo dándole un dulce beso en los labios.. y cuando menos lo esperaban sonó el teléfono...

-no contestes..-dijo mirándola pícaro neji..

-mjmj me gustaría pero debo contestar...-dijo mientras se paraba de la cama y caminaba hacia el teléfono... –bueno..?? sisi ya se hinata.. no no por favor.. enserio no.. ENSERIOO!!- alzo la voz mientras abría los ojos como plato- Esta bien esta bien ahí estaré... sisi esta bien.. ok sayunara..!!

-que le paso a hinata...- pregunto preocupado neji...

-pues...-respondió la ojichocolate en shock...

-que..!!-dijo aun mas preocupado el castaño por la expresión de su amada

-se ca-casa...

-QUEEEEEEE!!!- grito el hyuga...

-tranquilo ...-le dijo la castaña- y quieren que vayamos hoy en la noche a comer ramen.. para celebrar su compromiso

-NO PERO ES QUE ESTO NO PUEDE SER...

-tranquilo naruto la sabrá cuidar...

-QUE NARUTO CON NARUTO SE VA A CASAR...

-si que tiene de malo...ellos dos se quieren demasiado

-NO ES QUE NO ENTIENDES UN HUGA SOLO PUEDE SER CASADO CON ALGIEN DE CLASE...-seguía gritando el castaño

-que tiene de malo ser de clase baja ehh..??-dijo muy enojada la kunochi

-aaa...-dijo dándose cuenta de su error...- no no es que tenga algo de malo sino que no le permitirán que se case con el...

-PORQUE...!!

-ya te lo dije... solo puede casarse con alguien de clase alta..

-aaaii eso es injusto ellos son muy unidos y tiernos..

-si pero esas son las reglas del clan...

-mm... no es justo...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

en la noche ambos se dirigieron al lugar a cordado...

-hinataaaa!!! -Grito la castaña al llegar al lugar... y salio corriendo a abrazar a su amiga

-tenten...!!-dijo al otra.. con un poco de dificultad...

-felicidades..!!

-gracias...

-hola chicas..-dijo un pelirosa que acababa de llegar...- felicidades hinata..!!

-gracias sakura chan...

-hinataaaa.!! Felicidades..!!-grito una rubia...

-gracias ino-chan!!!

-felicidades..!!-dijo otra rubia

-arigato temari

-y dime cuando planean la boda...-dijo curiosa la rubia.. de la arena

-pues... aun no lo sabemos primero debemos decirle a mi padre..

-kyaaaa.!!-aun no me creo que te cases con naruto...-dijo la pelirosa..

-si lose...

-y dinos hinata-dijo la rubia de una coleta...-como te lo pidió...??

-bueno pues... después de la fiesta de shikamaru.. me dijo que el tenia hambre y fuimos a comer ramen..?

-RAMEN??-DIJO LA PELIROSA..

-si...-contesto sonrojada la ojiblanca-y luego antes de llegar me dijo que cerrara los ojos y los cerré.. y me guió hasta una altura y luego me soltó la mano y me dijo que abriera los ojos...y en el letrero había colgado un letrero que decía "quieres casarte conmigo...?? dattebayooo.." y luego voltie mi mirada hacia abajo... y ahí estaba naruto hincado con una anillo en la mano... y me dijo..."di que si ttebayo..."-todas se le quedaron mirando incrédulas pues no era una de las maneras mas románticas para pedirlo..(n/a: jaj para mi si jejen.n)

-hey naruto al parecer la idea del ramen si te funciono..-dijo raro shikamaru

-siii jajaja-dijo naruto tan contento como nunca antes

-RAMEN..??-pregunto el joven hyuga..

-aaa neji- dijo algo nervioso el rubio-espero que no te moleste.. mi relación con tu prima..

-pues.. a mi no me agrada la idea.. pero tenten me dijo que realmente quieres a hinata...y pues confió en ella...

-espera dijiste... tenten me dijo-comento incrédulo kiba...- entonces desde que hora estas con tenten por que nos avisaron esto en la mañana...!!

-..-el castaño no respondido la pregunta pero el rubor en sus mejillas llamaron la atención de los muchachos...

-o no la... llama d la juventud hizo de las suyas...-dijo inquieto lee

-a ver neji cuéntanos que..

-oigan ya vénganse a sentar..!!

-rayos.. bueno ya continuare con mi pregunta mas tarde...-todos se dirigieron ala mesa..sentándose en el siguiente orden.. hinata y naruto... al inicio... en uno de los lados estaban hanabi y shino... temari y shikamaru y lee.. del otro sakura y sasuke...choji e ino y kiba...todos se quedaron viendo a neji y tenten que se habían sentado juntos enfrente de naruto y hinata...

-una pregunta...-dijo alzando la mano el joven rubio...-por que se sentaron juntos...-dijo señalando a neji y tenten lo que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran...-ttebayo o entiendo..!!-dijo rascándose torpemente la nuca...

-naruto no seas indiscreto-le reprendió su futura esposa..

-pero yo quiero saber..-dijo haciendo puchero...

-ya cállate dobe..!! –le grito el joven uchiha...

-no me calles sasuke-teme

-ya dejen de pelearse.. –dijo algo agresiva la pelirosa-y dejen que tenten y neji respondan la pregunta... para cuando voltearon hacia ambos... ellos ya no estaban y lo que quedaba era una nota... que decía...

"_naruto hinata... les deseamos suerte.. bueno yo porque neji... no quiere... pero ya lo hará... respecto a la pregunta... pues.. al menos yo lo acepto amo a neji.. y bueno la verdad no pude continuar ahí después de esto gomen.. los quieren... neji y tenten_

**_PSD: yo también la amo..."_**

bueno hasta aquí con este capi jeje... oigan quiero una votación plis diganme si agrego un personaje que le quite a sakura sasuke o si quieren que sasuke ame eternamente a la haruno..:D anden diganme bueno los dejo

sayuuuuuu!!


End file.
